First Christmas with the Schmidt Family&the guys
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: *Christmas Special* So here U are looking for a cute,fluffy and funny story at Holiday time? :) Check this out,you gonna love it! *Merry Christmas Rushers* ) (In the pic she's Kaylee,You'll know.
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas Eve. Today I and Kendall going to spend the night at his family's house. I was nervous at first but I began to like the idea. I never met with his parents before not to mention his 2 brother. They are so nice and funny we'll have a lot fun if what Kendall says it's true and they are the sweetest person on the earth. It's my first christmas with them cause I and Kendall got together last New Year.

**Earlier That Day**

Right now it's only 9 in the morning. I groan as I hear Kendall singing in the shower All I want For Christmas,oh god Kendall is so hopeless. I pull the comfy cover over my head and chuckle. I couldn't help. Soon I realize Kendall stopped singing wich means he's out in a short time. So I did my best to stop my laughing but I failed. I heard the bathroom door open and after that I heard nothing. Weird. I think one and peek from under the blanket. I jumped when I met with Kendall's face in my face inches away. I'll kick hiss ass later for this one.

" HOLY SHIT KENDALL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! That was not fair,I almost fell to the floor"- I said with a sly smile as I looked him in the eye. He sat down beside me on the bed and hugged me tight.

"Get ready, soon we have to leave. I'm so happy that you'll have your first Christmas with me and my family." - He gave me a sweet kiss.

"I know babe me too now let me go or we will never get there by the way it was a nice concert Mr. Schmidt and the crowd like it too but next time you have to invite me too"- I said with a smirk and run down the stairs knowing I'm in trouble.

"Come back baby I won't hurt you"- He followed me chuckling. I ran into the kitchen as I yelled him back,

"Oh no. That won't happen. Too bad."- I hid behind the kitchen counter quickly. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly I felt strong arms around my waist picking me up from behind. I let out a high scream because I got scared.

"Gotcha"- He whispered into my ear with his hot breath on my neck. Oh god, he makes me go weak always.

"Okay,you won. Now be nice and tell me what do you want for breakfast"- I said looking in the fridge to find something to eat.

"The usual suits me thank you honey."- He put a kiss on my forehead and with this he leaves the kitchen leaving me there alone. In twenty I was done so I called him down to eat and we ate meanwhile we talked about tonight and how impatient he is. Plus the guys will come too. It will be unforgettable. I finished the breakfast meanwhile Kendall kept chatting with me. I shook my head at him.

"You cook better than me"- He said with a smile.

"I don't think so,your pancake is much better but we really gonna argue about this?"- I teased him as I leaned against my chair watching him with arms crossed.

" Nope cause"- He swallowed his last bite- " I'm done "- He got up and put our plates into the sink. I stood up from my seat and went behind him wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I'll go upstairs to get ready tell me if the guys get here."- I told him leaning my head on his back. He turned around so my head was on his chest.

"Sure babe,probably I'll be down just watching some tv"- He told me pecking my lips. He went to the living room, I went up to our room to choose a cute outfit for tonight.

"Jesus! This harder than I tought I can't choose from these"- I sighed plopping down on the bed.

"Just choose that cute dress what I bought you recently"- Kendall's voice come from the doorway. I looked up to see him standing there with a cup of coke in one hand leaning against the door frame smiling at me.

"Are you sure? I mean I want to look good after all it's the first time when they see me,I don't want to bring same on you and I just-" My thoughts and speaking got interrupted as he come over put his cup down on the nightstand beside me and pulled me up from the bed. He took gently my wrist and pulled me in front of the full length mirror in the corner of our bedroom. He stands behind me smiling.

"See that girl looking back at you?"- He asked softly pointing to my reflection in the mirror.

"What's up with it?"- I asked moodily. I never loved my body until Kendall came into my life.

"I fell in love with her,her smile,her cute dimples when she smiles. She lights up my life. Honey that's might not believes but I really think she's perfect"- He give a kiss on my neck. He was hugging me from behind.

"So that dress it is?"- I asked after this with a small smile. He cupped me face, " Yes"- and he kissed me.

"Okay I like that, now go out so I can dress up,please"- I showed him gently out of the room handing back his cup to him.

"Be fast the guys will be here very soon"- He called from the hallway. I let out a chuckle with a head shook when I shut the door closed.

So I went back to my walk in wardrobe and picked out that dress with dark blue high heels. I have straight hair so I just curled it a little and left it that way also I put on a little make up.

When I looked into the mirror I smiled wildly. I really looked amazing. Kendall was right. I picked out my gold necklace with a small heart on it with a picture of me and Kendall in it I went down and I saw not just Kendall but the guys.

They looked also great. Carlos was wearing black jeans,with a white shirt and a matching tie with a warm hoodie.

Logan was wearing a red t-shirt with a grey sweater and blue jeans. James was wearing a comfy outfit.

I sneaked up behind them the couch and put my hand over Logan's eyes.

"What the hell"- escaped from his mouth with a chuckle then with a single move he pulled away my hands. When he saw me his smile grew big.

"Hi good to see you again Logie"- I literally tackled him down with a hug. He hugged back.

"Man,she looks very hot, If i would be you I would rather stay home and have some fun if you know what I mean"- He said smirking earning a slap from Kendall.

"ouch"- He shot back.

"That's what you deserve for flirting with my girlfriend"- Kendall said pulling me into his lap as they were still sitting on the couch.

"And what about us? I'm sad that you forget about us"- Carlos said sadly.

"Awww don't you ever think I could forget about you or James,come here giant fluffy bear"- I said cheerfully as he and James greeted me with a big hug.

"You guys are done?hmm?"- Kendall asked smiling. When we just smiled at each other he pulled me up from the couch and everybody got in the car. Kendall was driving,I was in the passenger seat while the guys were in the back. Actually it was pretty funny cause Carlos had to sit in the middle but he kept moving and squirming and this made Logan and James very annoyed.

We were almost there when Kendall got a text. His phone was in the holder. He told me to check it.

As I opened it I saw it's a text from his mom : Kendizzle, Kaylee is coming over too. She's already here and super excited to see you! Get here safe :) See U soon xoxo

After I read the message I frowned and unfortunately Kendall and the guys noticed it. Here we go.

"Who's Kaylee? Your other girlfriend?Seriously Kendall what the heck is going on?"- I yelled. I was on the edge to cry. The guys just began to laugh hysterically at me. I looked at them weirdly. Kendall was doing the same.

Finally Kendall spoke, " Babe she's just my little niece. She's 3 years old. Oh god. Do you really got jealous over her? Awww that's sooo cute."- Kendall teased me nudging me in the shoulder as he continued driving.

"That was really not funny, what if that would be your ex or I don't know."- I trailed off suddenly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see it's just James.

" Y/N don't worry, he loves you. And next time ask before you would over react,now put on your pretty smile we are here"- James told me,taking off his hand of my shoulder getting out of the car.

Kendall turned off the car and opened the car door for me. I took his hand and we walked up to his family's house with the guys following us. It was a giant house. And the whole house from outside was decorated with christmas lights. It looked breathtaking.

"Kendall I'm scared,what if they won't like me?"- I asked burying my head into his chest as he held me close.

"They will love you,now come on let's go inside"- He said with a big smile as he handed the welcoming present to James and opened the entrance door revealing the hall wich opened to the kitchen in front of the entrance,on the left was the huge living room. And the stair to upstairs.

"MOM we're here"- Kendall said cheerfully. In the next second we heard footsteps and a women come running towards us hugging Kendall.

"Glad you all here,the lunch is in the oven so take off your jackets and make yourself home"-Kathy said.

"It's okay if I stay in these shoes?"- I asked shyly from Kathy. Kendall was still beside me so he put his arm around my shoulder I came in flat shoes and I wanted to stay in it.

"Don't worry it's fine,now you want to come and help me with the cookies? Kaylee is already helping with it" - She asked with a warm smile.

"Sure,why not."- I said and followed her out into the kitchen where I spotted a little girl sitting on the top of kitchen counter playing with the flour.

"Oh my gosh Kaylee I told you to don't do that again"- Kathy rushed up to her and took away from her the flour box putting it aside where she can't reach it.

" Y/N can you give me a piece of paper wiping? It's right there." - She said in a hurry cleaning off the dirty Kaylee. She was covered with flour and chocolate on all over her tiny face. I tear a piece and handed it to her. Kathy wiped her face off as much as she was able to do than she handed me the little Kaylee.

"Please go to the guys and say she needs a bath,they will know what to do"- Kathy said.

"Okay."- I replied hesitantly. I walked out into the living room with her in my arms.

"Guys,she needs a bath urgently." I told with a laugh. They all looked up from the tv watching from the couch.

"Wait Kendall you don't even introduced your girlfriend to us!"- Kevin said defended.

"Sorry guys. Kevin,Kenneth,dad she's Y/N my girlfriend. Y/N this is my dad and my two brother : Kenneth and Kevin"- Kendall said quickly taking over Kaylee from me.

"Kevin could you come and help me with Kaylee,while we'll be up you guys be nice with Y/N please don't scare her away."- Kendall said as they went upstairs. I sat down beside Logan shyly. When I lifted my head up everybody was watching me. Awkward.

**Yes,this chapter was not so bad,I honestly thought it will turn out better but that's all I could write to you guys :D so if you liked it tell me and I'll continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd and also the last chapter of this one shot :) its Christmas Eve so I really wanted to give you guys the last part of this :) You all deserve it! Enjoy :)**

**There you go :**

I glanced over at James for help. He just shot me a smile. Finally what seemed forever Kendall's dad broke the silence, " You know Kendall have been talking about you a lot?"

I instantly turned my head back to his dad, " Really?"- I never tought Kendall would do this. He always keeps his feelings inside.

"Yes and he even told us how funny person you are."- Kenneth joined in. That's when it hit me.

"So you all stared at me because I'm not like that right now? I'm always like this when it's comes to meeting new people"- After I asked it their answers was nods along with Logan Carlos and James. I looked down my hands in my lap.

"No worries,we're not mad. You're a nice girl. Hey you don't have to be nervous"- Kenneth said. Logan give me a hug since I was sitting beside him on the couch.

"GUYS THE LAKERS IS IN THE LEAD!- Litos yelled breaking the awkward silence. I shot my head up and watched the match excitedly.

There's one thing what nobody knows only Kendall,that I love watching hockey games!He and I always cuddle on the couch he has his arms around my waist as I lean my head against his chest.

"YES!"- I yelled. They shot me a wild smile.

"What?"- I asked not caring at all that I yelled as I took back my

"Do you like hockey? Wow Kendall is a lucky guy!"- James said cheerfully. I suddenly felt arms goes around my waist. I jumped in my seat when I heard Kendall say, " It's okay babe,it's just me. So they don't scared you away?" - He said walking over to the couch sitting me in his lap.

"Bro you never told she loves hockey! She's definitely a keeper!"- Logan yelled in.  
"wait,this is serious?"- Kevin asked sitting down on the floor. They finished bathing Kaylee. Kevin was holding her.

"Yes and I love watch hockey can you guys shut up and let me watch,thanks?"- I told with raised voice,giggling.

"That's my girl"- Kendall whispered into my ear. I got goosebumps all over my arms and back.

"Guys the dinner done so come and eat"- We heard Momma Schmidt calling us from the kitchen down the hall.

We all shot up from our seats and went to the kitchen,it's quite big so it was enough place for everyone. I sat beside Kendall on my left,with Kevin on my right. I felt little uncomfortable still beside his brothers but I guess I'll get over it.

We were all eating in peace and having funny chats when one of the guys asked,it was Carlos actually.

"Y/N don't you want kids? Look at Kaylee she's so cute"- He said with sparkly eyes.

My face got red and when I looked over to Kendal I swear I saw him blushing hard too.

"Uhmm,I don't know Carlos."- I told his honestly. This was so embarrassing.

"Okay who wants some more ice tea?"- Momma Schmidt offered changing the subject. Luckily everybody wanted so that's stopped Carlos from asking his awkward and weird questions in front of the family.

As we all had a good time at the dinner table eating and talking Kendall's phone began to ring. He excused himself and went to answer the call.

"What is he doing?"- I asked curiously. It's Christmas Eve and dinner with his family and he walks out just to answer a phone call?

"Nothing serious,don't worry sweetie."- His mom answered to me. I shrugged it off and I began to play with Kaylee who was now in James lap and we played peek a boo. She has a killer laugh wich filled the house.

"who's that little girl who's cute as an angel? That's you Kaylee,yes!"-I cooed. She gave me a smile reaching for me. I leaned in and she poked my nose. It was cute.

"Aww,you're a cutie don't you?"-I giggled. While Logan was gone like Kendall Carlos kept talking with Kendall's brothers and his dad. I saw Momma Schmidt has a lot thing to do so I handed Kaylee back to James as I got up and helped to Momma Schmidt clear the table. When I reached her at the sink with the pile of dirty plates in my hand she saw me," Aww honey that's very nice from you but you are a quest here,sit back"-She told me softly taking away the plates and putting into the sink.

"No,I want to help so you'll get done sooner"- I said with a smile.

"Then thank you,just help me with the plates here's a kitchen clothes you can use this."- She handed it to me as she continued washing the dishes. Just as I thought in 10 minutes we finished. I helped took in the glasses to the living room on a tray as Momma Schmidt brought the snacks and cookies.

"COOKIES!"- Carlos began to chant. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He's acting like a little kid.

Everybody searched a place where they can sit down. I and James,Carlos sat down on the carpeted floor in front of the Christmas tree,Kendall's brothers on the couch. But Logan and Kendall was still gone.

"Are you guys sure they are okay? They're gone since an hour."- I asked worried. I know it's winter and usually its snows roughly but tonight the weather is even worse. I kept getting those bad imagines what could happen with them.

It was weird when Carlos replied instantly with a yes don't worry. He knows something what I don't.

"We should play something."- Kevin suggested. We were bored.

"And what?"- I asked.

"WE ARE BACK!"- we heard as the door opens. So I got up from the floor and jumped on Kendall with a hug.

"I was worrying so bad. Don't do this again,promise?"-You told him clinging tight into his warm fur-lined hoodie.

"Geez,I thought you won't even notice we're gone. But I got a call and I had to go and get it in the last-minute. It was important. Sorry babe."- He put you down as you walked in hand in hand following Logan.

"Here's the best couple on the earth!"- Kendall's mom said. Making me blush hard. I hid my face in Kendall's chest. He had his arm around my waist. We heard camera flashes that's when I looked up surprised.

"Smile to the world!"- With that Carlos snapped a picture with his Iphone.

"CARLOS DON'T YOU DARE TO POST THIS PICTURE OR ELSE I'LL..."- I trailed off. I let go Kendall and when I saw Carlos typing on his phone I knew I need to kill him. Unfortunately when I began to sped up towards him he already posted the pic with his goofy smile. He began to run away from me. We went a round around the big tree what Kaylee enjoyed from what I heard. She kept giggling hysterically.

"Guys. Help!"- Carlos cried for help but he couldn't talk cause we were both laughing. He went out to the hall and sprinted away. I had to look into each room to find him. I find nobody. When I was on the tought of giving up I heard laughing from right beside me and as I looked up I saw Carlos face were inches away from mine.

The chasing continued where we left of. Than I got a mean but great idea. I led him towards the kitchen and when I cornered him between the kitchen counters he stopped in his track. He looked at me with a serious face. Oh,he thinks he can get out of this how bad this not gonna happen. I called Logan who came in running.

"What do you want?"- he had this sly voice. Without Carlos noticing I pointed to the back door and to my luck he figured out what I'm planing to do. I nodded to Logan who picked up Carlos on his shoulder and carried him outside to the terrace and before the poor Carlos could do anything we shut the door so he was closed out completely.** (A/N sorry Litos fans but I had to do this :DD Its freaking hilarious,just imagine it :'D ) **

"GUYS LET ME IN! IT'S FREEZING!"- Carlos shouted from outside wich sounded like a whisper. So he began to hit the window loudly. Soon all the family come out to see what's happening. That's when James pulled me out-of-the-way roughly and opened the door pulling in Carlos. He was literally shivering and his lips were blue.

"Come here Carlos"- Kathy quickly went to get a blanket for him. She wrapped it around him and we all went back to the living room.

They all shot death glare at me,Logan was only looking at me normally. He was in it too as much as I am.

"Okay,it's time to open the presents. But first Y/N and Logan don't do this because of a stupid picture please,it's zero 5 degrees outside he would die out there."- Kendall scolded me.

"Sorry Litos!"- I jumped up and went to hug him tightly.

"J-just d-don't do that a-again"- He smiled at me still shivering.

"Promise"- I told him standing up and going back to my place aka Kendall's lap. I sat in his lap and he told me something what totally got me surprised.

"Okay here's a little thing wich opens the big present what me,the guys and my whole family bought for you together as your Christmas present."- Kendall handed me a small bag. I looked into it and I gasped in awe.

"NOOO WAY! GUYS DID YOU REALLY? BUY ME A CAR?" - I tried to come back to earth.

"Yes princess go outside its waiting for you in the garage."- Kent told me with a smile as he was hugging with Kathy.

"Aww thank you guys so so much"- I run out with everybody behind me.

Kendall stood beside the car and pulled the big red fabric off revealing my new beautiful car. A Ferrari F12.

"Oh my gosh this is sooo cool and amazing !"- I said jumping in happiness.

"You like it?"- James asked with a smirk.

"I love it,thank you thank you thank you"- I said like a little child. It was so exiting. I just got an expensive sport car for not happens everyday,right?

After they all hugged me we went back to celebrate Christmas. We all give our presents to each other.

Lastly we gathered up to take a family picture...

**The End :) Well Merry Christmas to everybody! **


End file.
